


[授权翻译]普遍真理/universally true

by azarsin



Series: 咬尾巴 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hale家族存活, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤痛与治愈, 儿童文学, 年少的Peter, 幼年Stiles, 暖甜, 竹马成双
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 关于Stiles的几条普遍真理：Stiles总是想在雨天出门玩耍，他喜欢水坑，也爱自己黄色的小雨靴。Stiles喜欢洗澡就像他喜欢泥巴一样，但当你试图给他脱下雨靴时他会奋起抵抗。香蕉薄饼胜过水坑。钢铁侠胜过香蕉薄饼。Peter胜过一切。如果你期待看到Stiles寻找Peter。反过来不是总能行得通。但你总是可以指望Stiles来找到Peter。





	[授权翻译]普遍真理/universally true

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [universally true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910382) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> Many thanks to nezstorm for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢nezstorm太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！

关于Stiles的几条普遍真理：

Stiles总是想在雨天出门玩耍，他喜欢水坑，也爱自己黄色的小雨靴。

Stiles喜欢洗澡就像他喜欢泥巴一样，但当你试图给他脱下雨靴时他会奋起抵抗。

香蕉薄饼胜过水坑。钢铁侠胜过香蕉薄饼。Peter胜过一切。

如果你期待看到Stiles寻找Peter。反过来不是总能行得通。

但你总是可以指望Stiles来找到Peter。

还有一条就是Stiles每天都会早起目送Peter去学校。尽管他常常因为不被允许和Peter同行而发脾气。但不论是他比Peter先醒过来，强迫Peter起床，还是他仍穿着睡衣，拽着一条绒毛短腿将他的公仔狼拖在身后，男孩总是会现身祝福Peter。

他会踮起脚尖仰着脑袋，直到Peter宠爱地翻个白眼，蹲下身使Stiles能够亲亲他的额头，再祝他一天顺利。Peter则温和地感谢他，揉揉他的头发，等Stiles挥开他的手，他才会动身离开。

但今天Stiles却没有在门口等候Peter。Talia看起来有些忧心，而Peter提醒她不到十五分钟前男孩刚刚发过脾气，不知是什么原因，今天男孩格外坚持要和Peter黏在一起。他闹得特别凶，Peter甚至真的有考虑留在家里陪伴幼崽，但Stiles已经被宠得太过并且Peter今天刚好有一场重要的考试，绝对没有留下的可能。

很显然Stiles完全不喜欢这个结果，他将喜爱的毛绒玩具朝Peter腿上一丢，一阵风似的冲出了房间。

这让Peter有点担心，因为尽管Stiles总是想跟着Peter、总想和他黏黏糊糊地靠在一起，但他从来没有因为被拒绝表现得如此无礼。这占据了Peter心神，以至于Talia不得不将他推出门外，并保证会和Stiles好好谈谈，他才终于出发去了学校。

通常Peter不会将幼兽无理取闹的行为放在心上。但这是Stiles，半年前他在林中捡到的小狐狸，从那之后就逐渐入侵了Peter每寸空间的幼崽。Peter非常喜欢男孩，这个聪明活泼、无条件信任并爱着Peter的小狐狸成为了他的软肋。

重重地叹了口气，Peter停好了车，取走副驾驶上的背包向教学楼走去，并给Talia发短信叫她去看一眼男孩。

当他走到他的柜子旁时手机响起了回复的提示音，读到内容时他忍不住皱起了眉毛。

找不到他。

他一边试图罗列出所有Stiles喜欢藏匿的地点，一边打开柜子取几本下堂课要用到的书。他十分确定Talia已经找过这些地点，而Stiles特别聪明，在他真的想要藏起来时他是非常难找的。

他打开背包翻找他的化学书，但忽然间他能感觉到的只有皮毛。

这狡猾的小混球。

Peter快速地给Talia发了条短信告诉她发生了什么，然后将手机丢进口袋，将背包的口敞得更大一点以便对Stiles沉下脸。

幼崽仰头看着他，但并没有Peter预想得那样挑衅叛逆。他垂着耳朵，蜷成了一个球，就算考虑到Peter背包的尺寸他也蜷缩得太紧了。他棕色的眼睛睁得大大的，神情满是恳求，Peter为这眼神对他产生的影响唾弃自己。

“去他的。”他嘀咕一声，用只有男孩能听到的声音对Stiles说，“一小时内我有场考试，之后我们就直接回家。你不准跑出背包，只有我允许你才能出来。不守规矩的话一个星期内你都不准溜上我的床，”他无视了Stiles可怜兮兮的哼声，不容置疑地道，“也不能看动画片。”

他凝视着男孩直到对方点点头，将手伸进背包挠了挠他的耳朵，之后他合上背包却没有完全拉上拉链，提包走进了教室。

令他意外的是Stiles没有弄出任何声响，也没有试图溜走。两次Peter检查背包的时候，Stiles都在心满意足地打瞌睡，老老实实地待在Peter身边。他表现得过于乖巧，Peter甚至动了继续上学的心思，但转念一想，他还是不要侥幸尝试，考试结束后就按约定回家比较好。

他将背包连同Stiles一起轻轻地放在副驾驶的座位上，完全敞开背包后自己也坐进车里开回家。

“你在想什么，Stiles？”当他瞥见Stiles小心地探出头来时，严肃地说，“当我们找不到你的时候大家都担心极了。你不能再这么做了。”

“我想和你待在一起。”男孩执拗的回答，Peter将目光从路上移开，注视着男孩在座位里变形，他从Peter的背包里扯出裤子，趁着变身完成前套在了身上。

他还是太小学不会控制自己。但他们已经驶进了林区马上就会回到Hale家，所以Peter没有停车将Stiles撵去后座。

“Stiles，我们已经讨论过这件事了。你知道我必须得去上学，而你还太小不能入学。”

“我知道。”

“那你今天到底为什么躲进我的包里？”

“想和你在一起。”Stiles重复。他看上去更加瑟缩，尽可能地缩小自己的存在。

他已经有很长时间没有这样做了，Peter意识到有些事情不太对头。

他在屋前一贯的位置停车熄火，伸手将Stiles拉到自己的大腿上。Stiles没有抵抗，甚至攀紧了他，这让Peter稍稍宽慰了一些。

Peter一只手摩挲着Stiles的后背，温柔地抚慰着男孩。“为什么今天和我待在一起那么重要？”他轻声问。

Stiles回答的声音太小了，即便Peter增强了听觉也没能听清，他不得不让Stiles再重复一次。

“是我的生日。”Stiles终于小声说。他轻声细语的样子让Peter忍不住抱紧了他。

“因此你想和我一起度过。”Peter了悟地说。他在Stiles的头顶上吻了一下。“你应该告诉我的。”

“不想麻烦到你。”

“你从来不是个麻烦，傻瓜，但现在我们没有给你准备蛋糕。”

Stiles看起来像是因为提到蛋糕心情好了一些。他在Peter怀里蠕动了一会儿，终于抬头看向了狼人。“巧克力蛋糕吗？”

“唔，也许吧。”

“中间有钢铁侠的反应堆？”

“Mark肯定能给你做出带反应堆的蛋糕，”Stiles瞪大眼睛的样子让Peter忍不住轻笑，“但因为你不让我们知道，现在我们就没有蛋糕吃了。

Stiles的眼睛黯了下去，趴到了Peter胸前。Peter真的不喜欢看到他难过的样子。

“但是，你知道吗，”Peter继续说道，“我可以肯定我们能请Laura给你做几张香蕉薄饼，再在上面插根蜡烛。之后我们可以坐在沙发里一起看《星际宝贝》。你觉得怎么样？”

Stiles兴奋的呼声和他脸上的湿吻就是最好的回答。


End file.
